Constant Hero
by le error
Summary: 3 times Barry saved Wally from danger. Rated T with some cute bonding near the end.


**one.**

Wally wasn't too big on anatomy but he was sure that a bone shouldn't protrude through broken skin like that. Or like...ever. He tried to find something else to focus on, anything, puppies or kitties, grass or that homework he had yet to finish. His leg was _broken_ and it hurt like a mother fucker. He had already calmed himself but it was the pain that he had to deal with. He was good with it but this was simply unbearable. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit it hard enough to leave marks for months. He didn't dare move a millimeter but the constant shaking and tremble from the ground underneath didn't help. He turned his head, wincing from the large gash at the back of his neck, catching sight of the Flash battling with a weird monster that called itself 'Dnikta'..whatever that meant. The creatures made regular appearances (yes, there were more than one) in Central City much to everyone's annoyance. They were strong, fast and no doubt ugly as hell. Wally couldn't focus on the details his leg was throbbing painfully to care. He felt a sudden stop in movement all of sudden making him turn back to the battle. The creature had Barry in a iron grip with its large hands then..

_WHAM_

It slammed his uncle into the pavement. Wally watched in horror as the creature continued the action and flung Flash into a nearby car.

"Flash!" Wally cried, his wound didn't matter anymore his uncle was getting beaten like a rag doll. Thankfully, Wally heard a faint grunt of pain from him as he lifted himself from the large dent in the car and onto the ground. Barry was _trembling_. His costume was torn, clear views of deep bruising and lacerations all over his body, and obvious fatigue. They had been at it for a good number of hours and it showed no sigh of slowing down.

"Flash!" Kid Flash yelled out again this time more louder as he readied himself to stand to assist his uncle. Suddenly, a strong vibration shocked his body making Wally cease anymore movement. His eyes darted to Barry who was glaring at his nephew as if he was trying to say 'don't'. The vibration stopped when Flash looked away, his head lowered in an attempt to catch his breath. The creature looked as if it was growing bored of him and found Wally's location to be the next big attraction. The creature made slow steps towards Wally this time making the young speedster curse under his breath.

"No!" Flash quickly stood to gain the attention of the monster. He did successfully.

It turned unexpectedly at Flash whipped its fist back to collide with Flash's face. Wally was amazed at how far he flew from the impact. The creature continued its way over to him despite his uncle's efforts. A bead of sweat, the horrid feeling of his bones trying to set correctly on their own...

"Arrggahh!"

Barry felt a surge of fire that gave him strength. He forcefully lifted his tired body off the ground, blood crying from his angry wounds and nose. Wally's pain filled screams ripped through his brain like metal slicing into soft skin. His own body screamed at him, told him to stop before he overdid it.

He was over doing it.

Barry appeared behind the monster in an instant, if instant was a good term to use. Wally saw his uncle on the ground than behind it before he could even blink once. The next thing he knew he was on the ground in an excruciating thud but his eyes were on Flash and the creature. He felt the familiar and frightening vibration as Flash tore his hands into the creature itself. Wally saw every vibration in slow motion, how Barry grabbed savagely at disgusting skin and bone, meat, and _stretch_.

He was ripping it apart from the inside out.

Wally couldn't take his eyes off the event in front of him. Barry was tearing the alien apart with his bare hands. He could see the muscle in his uncle's shoulders budge from his costume, what was left of it at least, blood was dripping more viciously through his wounds, nose and this time through gritted teeth. Wally finally looked away just as the Barry pulled the monster apart and slipped from his grasp onto the ground, unmoving. Wally opened his eyes and turned back to see his uncle on all fours in heavy determination to steady his breathing.

"Ba-"

"Are you okay?" he asked in one quick breath.

"Yes" Wally lied. The painful leg was one thing but the frightening display of Flash's power made him uneasy. KF did his best to move closer to Flash, the pain in his leg was less but still greatly noted. However, Barry's condition was even more startling. Just as he thought, Barry fell into his own pool of blood, breathing rough and fast which gave some relief to know that his uncle hadn't passed out. He wouldn't know what to do.

"Barry?" he whispered in a panic worry.

"mm'ay" Barry replied which sounded like an 'I'm' okay' but it didn't help much. Barry seemed to recover enough to get back onto his feet and make his way over to Kid Flash. He scooped his nephew up into a bride carry and Wally was nervous that Barry would have fallen over with him any second.

But he didn't.

And he was thankful for that.

**two.**

"We need backup!"

Now that was what Kid Flash thought the team would never say.

It was a simple recon mission that quickly escalated in an all out battle, 65 verses 6 yeah totally not fair. What was worse was the fact that their distress call was probably just static on the other end. All communication was severed by an unknown source and Robin tired doing the same to the other end. Maybe that's what caught the enemies attention of their presence. Normally, bullets were not a problem with his speed. 65 people shooting at you at once? Okay, a little difficult.

"What's the plan? You know were completely screwed!" Robin shouted over to Aqualad who was taking shelter near empty tanks besides Artemis and M'gann. Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy were hiding behind large pills of wood and metal the wound of the bullets ricocheting made them flinch.

"I got one" Superboy said.

Robin was about to ask when suddenly a battle cry sounded as Superboy launched himself at the firing squad with just pure rage to shield him. Wally face palmed and Robin just sighed. Some of the gun fire was now directed towards Superboy giving Aqualad and the others time to advance forward. Risky but necessary this mission needed a success.

"Great" Robin mumbled, sticking out his hand enough to avoid being shot at but to catch a glimpse of Superboy. He was overwhelmed with bullets, none of them entering his skin but enough to slow him down. This wasn't going well. Robin quickly went back into cover just in time before a bullet skimmed his forehead. Just as he did he caught a glimpse of a red line aiming towards Wally. _A sniper_.

"Wal-!"

Before he could even finish saying his name he felt a large gush of wind surround him. He was being lifted off the ground and carried away from heat of the blast from their last location. Once it stopped he was brought safely back to his feet but he felt the urge to vomit overwhelmed him.

"Ugh.." Robin put his hands on his knees trying to suppress the feeling.

"You two okay?"

Robin looked up seeing Kid Flash safely next to him and the Flash. Oh, now it made sense.

"Holy crap!" Wally cried seeing flames engulf their last location from the large blast of the RPG. Flash had gotten to them in time before the rocket even left the weapon.

"Dizzy" Robin answered Flash.

"Sorry" he replied with a small smile. From their distance Robin could see Superman and Wonder Woman fighting against the soldiers, Green Lantern was helping along side Aqualad and Artemis. Miss Martian was no where in sight but Robin knew she had turned invisible when he caught two soldiers being knocked out 'unexplainably'. Flash turned to Robin and informed him of the snipers on the roof of the building that needed to be taken out.

"What about me?" Wally asked.

"You're coming with me" his uncle responded, "Before our connection got lost, Batman told us that you had found the location of the illegal trade. That's our priority"

"Got it" Kid Flash wasted no time to showing the location to Flash, going around the battle field but the soldiers were still piled heavily around their precious cargo.

"Take left" Flash ordered, Wally obeyed. He easily avoided a rain of bullets going for his direction and slid underneath the men to sweep them off their feet and on to their faces. Nice. Flash was already a head of him, taking down a number of soldiers and taking apart every gun that was at their feet. The area was clear. Kid Flash skid in front of his uncle and placed his hands on his hips.

"Nice job, kid! Lead the way"

Normally, Kid Flash would practically beam at Flash's positive enforcement however something else caught his attention. A bang.

He couldn't see where it came from but he knew where it landed up in. His uncle's chest. Ripping through his body where the iconic symbol of lighting on his chest. Wally felt the spray of warm blood hit his face, his uncle's blood...oh _god no..._

"Flash!" suddenly he was engulfed in Barry's arms into a tight embrace. He was hurting him and was about to protest when suddenly he felt a violent vibration surge through him. He closed his eyes and felt their bodies slip through the concert underneath. Before completely disappearing underground Wally felt a blaze of extremely hot air rush besides his face. A grenade blast that would have blown them to bits past by them.

Next thing he knew they were falling. Flash was no longer with him which scared Wally. It only took 3 seconds before his body landed hard on the ground with a painful thud.

"Ahh!" Kid Flash cried, he landed on his side which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Nothing was broken thankfully. He lifted himself off from the ground and-

_Where was Barry_?

"Barry!" Wally cried out in a state of panic. He got to his feet, wiping around and spotted his uncle behind him on his knees and _alive_. Wally was at his side in a second, trying not pay attention to the blood staining his uncle's costume.

"F-Flash.."

"Got it..." his uncle weakly raised his fist up to Wally, slowly opening it to revel a large amount of blood and a golden casing of a bullet in his palm. His shoulder slumped down along with his whole arm. Wally caught Flash before he fell side ways instead allowing him to rest on his nephew's shoulder.

"You saved me and I couldn't warn you in time from a stupid bullet" Wally felt his eyes water from the anger and fear. Anger at himself for letting his guard down, not being _fast enough_ and the fear of his uncle dying because of it.

"Didn't hit..an-anything important" Barry lightly joked through his heavy breathing. He coughed up violently, trying to get oxygen into his lungs but finding it difficult to do. Blood dripped from his mouth and onto the pavement.

"Maybe a lung..."

"I'm serious"

"So..am I" Wally winced. They remained on the ground for a good number of minutes. Wally having his arms around his uncle as he laid still, trying to heal his damaged tissue and organ with painfully slow progress. Wally offered him an energy bar that he usually carried with him but Barry declined for the fear of choking. Just from Barry saying that made Wally unease. After 5 minutes had passed, thankfully, with nobody spotting them Flash gathered the strength to press on with the mission.

**three.**

"You can't do this!"

He was backed into a wall, stood straight and firm, allowing the older man to hit him. The first blow was a stunner he didn't know that he could hit so hard. The meta in him told him to retaliate, to deal a harder punch then the older man but he didn't. The first strike was in his stomach then the second was in his mouth. Barry made a strange growl in his throat but remained idle. He could seriously hurt Rudy kill him even with a single hit. He deserved to feel pain, Wally's pain, the pain his nephew had to endure for so long for no right reason. He deserved to know what it feels like. To be beaten by a stronger individual who was suppose to be their protector and guardian.

"You won't take him away from me! I won't let you, Allen!" the strong scent of alcohol filled Barry's senses making him scrunch his nose in disgust. Rudy went to strike again but this time Barry caught his fist. In a moment, he could see Rudy's fear light up.

"I will not stand by, blindly, as you harm my nephew" Barry's tone was dark, terrifying to Rudy because he never heard Allen be so sinister. Barry tighten his hold on Rudy's hand and squeezed tightly in one grasp. Rudy gasped in pain and was brought to his knees instantly.

"Barry!"

Iris watched from the doorway, her eyes widen but her cry for his attention to stop was firm. Barry let go immediately.

"I'm sorry" Barry apologized halfheartedly.

"Rudy, I think you should leave" Iris demanded, "Go check on Wally" she muttered to Barry who silently complied. He looked back briefly to see Rudy get up, nursing his hand in a state of anger. Iris gave Barry a warning glare before he went back towards the corridor where his nephew was hiding in the guest room.

He knocked first, "Wally? It's Uncle Barry...can I come in?"

". . . . yeah" came the soft reply of the seven year old. Barry slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The first thing he saw was Wally covered up in a large blanket with his head resting on a Flash pillow. Barry closed the door behind him as he got closer to the kid he could make out the heavy bruises and cuts across the cute kids face. It made him angry but he didn't show for the fear of Wally scurrying away from him. Wally grabbed the edge of his blanket to put it closer to his face, his eyes never leaving Barry as if he was waiting for the yelling or maybe the hitting.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Barry asked. He seated himself at the foot of the bed wincing from the new position. His stomach ached a bit from Rudy's punch.

"Okay, sir" Wally replied ever so politely in that cute kid tone.

"Are you hungry? Maybe we can go for some burgers if you want" Barry offered.

Wally just stared at Barry for what seemed like an hour but in reality was just 2 seconds then replied, "Uh...o-okay, sir"

"You know, Wally, you don't have to call me 'sir'. It makes me feel old, just call me Barry or uncle"

"Okay, Uncle Barry" Wally said with more confidence this time which made Barry smile. After a few minutes of talking about what Wally liked to do, his favorite food and flavor of ice cream, Wally climbed over the blankets to sit next to Barry. It was hard to look at the kid and not be angry. Not at Wally of course but at the kid's father. He really did a number on the poor tike.

Lost in thought, Barry hadn't noticed Wally hand float near a forming bruise around his cheek. When his finger tap it Barry jerked away making Wally cower.

"Sorry!"

"No it's fine.." Barry insisted, "Clumsy me, huh?" he asked jokingly which made Wally smile weakly.

"That's what mommy always tells me to say" Barry told the familiar heat of anger build in him.

"Really now?" he asked.

Wally nodded, "B-Barry...can we- uh..I'm sort of..hungry-"

"Hey, that's okay, kid. Don't get all shy on me" Barry stood up and held out his arms to the kid to lift him off the bed. Wally yelped in a playful giggle as Barry spun him around once then carried him out of the room. Wally had his arms wrapped around Barry's neck, still laughing at his uncle's playful demeanor. Thankfully, Rudy had already left Barry had felt the vibration of the door slam from a mile. Iris was in the kitchen, arms crossed as she looked out the window with a troubling expression. Once she caught sight of the boys her face lite up.

**four.**

The snow was piling up, this kind of weather was never kind to a speedster but it wasn't like a hero could take a vacation, right? Wally looked down at the stone below him, eyes blank still trying to believe that his uncle was actually gone. Now just a name written in stone in the dirt. Flash had died a Central City hero, a tall statue looming over the people in ever watch and reminder of what a legacy he had became. Barry died a father, a husband and uncle and to many that would have been it. Wally knelt down, cowl pushed back to revel his mature face underneath the familiar costume.

"You've done so much for me..." Wally whispered, his hand lying on the cold stone. Brushing away the snow away from his name.

"I only hope you knew how much it meant to me...how much...you meant to me-" tears swelled up threatening to flow over. Wally brought his hand up to his eyes and swiped them away but they kept coming. He cried into hands remembering his uncle, his hero...

_END_


End file.
